


Sequestered

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Even If They Are Pains In The Ass, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Nosy Brothers, Not Beta Read, Protective brothers, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason gets sick, Dick decides to bring Damian and Tim along to check on him. Then they get quarantined. (You just knew this would become a trope)
Relationships: Bat Family & Gotham City, Family Bonding - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	Sequestered

3 weeks. 21 days. 504 hours. 30,240 minutes. 1,814,400 seconds.

Jason was doing math. In his head. Because he was bored. Worse? He was irritated. Not because of the boredom, but because he was going to spend nearly two million seconds sequestered from the rest of the world with his brothers inside an 864 sq. ft. apartment.

“It’ll be a well-deserved vacation,” Dick smiled genially from the kitchen table. “The JL can take care of whatever is happening out there.”

“-tt- As if anyone of us will survive this quarantine,” Damian scowled. He was perched on the back of the couch that Jason was currently lying on.

“As long as you behave yourself, we’ll be fine,” Tim replied sitting at Jason’s small table with his laptop on the opposite side of Dick. “Besides, you didn’t _have_ to come along, Demon Spawn.”

“Neither did you,” Jason pointed out beneath at least three thick blankets. “Actually, not a fucking one of you needed to show up! In fact, had you not, you could be out there with Bruce instead of taking up my clean air, my food, and my limited fucking space!”

Not one of his brothers showed him an ounce of pity or sympathy. They all three looked at him with their varying shades of light-colored eyes. Damian looked disgusted. Tim snarky, and Dick? Well, Dick might have looked at him with a touch of guilt in his eyes.

Dick should though. This whole stupid thing was his fault. Dickie-Bird heard that Jason had a fever and just had to show up to check on him. While he was at it, Golden Boy might as well drag their dipshit brothers along and really make everyone uncomfortable. It wasn’t like the whole nation was about to panic and insist on quarantine’s or anything.

Jason sniffed hard, trying to rearrange the “congestion” in his sinus cavities.

“Just blow your nose, Jason,” Tim sneered as he scrunched his own.

“Fuck you, it’s my house, I’ll deal with my mucus however the hell I want!” he grumbled, ignoring the croaky quality of his voice.

“Guys let’s not fight. We’re just at the beginning of this quarantine. We can’t be at each other’s throats already.” Dick frowned.

“This is lame,” Damian huffed and slid down to rest atop Jason’s ankles. “You don’t think they’ll forget to feed my pets?”

Jason’s heart softened just a touch at the concern Damian showed toward another living being. He tried to sigh but ended up coughing instead. Luckily, Dick was on it.

“Alfred would never forget about the animals in your room, Dami,” The oldest offered gently.

“Unless you’re hiding more than he knows about, then those ones will probably starve,” Tim shrugged.

Jason shouldn’t have laughed, but he couldn’t help it. It was vicious and nasty and very much in Tim’s wheelhouse when it came to Damian. He kind of liked Tim’s dark side. The kid took a lot of shit from Damian in particular. It was good to see him stand up for himself.

“Tim!” Dick scolded. “That’s not funny, Jason!”

“My cell phone is dead, let me use yours, Todd.”

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his pocket. He really didn’t mean for tickle in his nose to catch him off guard, but it did and Jason wound up sneezing on his phone when he instinctively brought up his hands.

“Gross!” Tim chuckled.

Dick however came to the rescue as usual. One hand held out some tissues for Jason and the other was handing Damian the requested cell phone. “I’ll grab you some wipes for your phone, Jason,”

“Thanks,” Jason mumbled, tossing the slimed device on the coffee table beside the couch.

Damian pulled out his cell phone and immediately started trying to get a hold of Alfred. “Alfred? I… I have a raccoon. It’s in my closet. Yes. I know… Up in the crawl space… You will? You promise?”

“I know I’m surprised, how about you guys?” Tim snickered.

Jason grinned, as Damian flipped Tim off. Dick frowned at the antics, but he was moving about Jason’s apartment. His older brother took the liberty of cleaning up, a rarity in and of itself, but Jason wouldn’t argue. He wasn’t going to touch his phone again until it was clean.

“You know, I don’t have the virus they think I do,” Jason explained. “It’s just a common cold.”

“No one’s going to let us take that chance,” Tim sighed. “Bruce says he’ll have some supplies dropped off, but I gotta say, I’m more worried about him.”

Jason shook his head. “Don’t be. Without us around to bug him, he’ll be a lot more effective. Especially since most of the criminals are hiding, too. It’s not like they can just waltz into a hospital if they get sick.”

Dick blinked as he held Jason’s phone in one gloved hand, the other scrubbing down the device with an electronic safe sanitary wipe. “You know, that’s actually a good point. Black Mask isn’t offering medical and neither is Two-Face.”

“Penguin and Black Mask might,” Tim disagreed. “They both have a legitimate business.”

“Maybe they have a bad guy hospital,” Jason laughed. “Could you imagine?”

Timothy grinned. “Half of them seem to be doctors, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

Even Damian couldn’t help but snicker. “-tt- Mr. Freeze is the safest in his suit. They’d make him do all the check ups and testing.”

“Harley would be on hand for psychological support,” Dick added with a barely restrained laugh.

“For as poor and pathetic as our city is, education is of the utmost importance in Gotham. Especially among criminals,” Jason smiled to himself. “Speaking of doctors gone evil, I wanna watch Hannibal.”

“You can’t, Dami’s too young,” Dick denied.

“What!” Jason exclaimed.

“He’s an assassin Dick, I doubt there’s anything more gruesome than his own actions on that show,” Tim shrugged.

“It’s happens to contain graphic sex, gaslighting, and other themes that are not suitable for children!” Dick defended his stance.

“Did you read that off the Parental Guidance box?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“I’m not a baby. I can handle a primetime television show,” Damian insisted.

“No,” Dick shook his head. “I am not giving on this, find something appropriate to watch.”

Jason grinned triumphantly and pointed immediately to his shelf of movies and television series. “Pride and Prejudice, it is! I want the BBC series with Colin Firth, top shelf, third to the left.”

Dick’s eyes widened at his mistake as Tim and Damian groaned. Jason coughed for effect, pulling his brother from the agony of his defeat. He clapped his hands in the obnoxious “chop, chop” call to action that Jason knew irritated everyone.

Three weeks with his brothers? It might be a small space, but it was his small space, filled with his favorite things. He had hours and hours of books to listen to, read, or thanks to miniseries events, watch. After Pride and Prejudice he might even go with Jane Eyre just to really torture them all.

They thought they had him beat when the quarantine was first announced. Ha! They’d crack _long_ before he did.


End file.
